3 am
by Kinoo
Summary: Las charlas a altas horas de la noche tienden a ser peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hablas con alguien cuyo nombre puede ser fácilmente reemplazado por el sonido de las campanillas de viento y la lluvia en verano. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Francia/Inglaterra, mención al Estados Unidos/Inglaterra y Francia/Liechtenstein, Cardverse AU, uso de nombres humanos, no lo lean si aman la felicidad de Francis.

**Notas iniciales: **Literalmente esto es un AU del AU Cardverse con un poquito de Mafia AU, y también mis más sinceras disculpas por hacerlo tan apresurado. Lo hice corto para satisfacer mis ganas de jugar Pigeon Blood y ver mis hot yaois :(

**Escrito para el evento de la _Entente Cordiale_ en fruk-me-bastard de LJ**

* * *

"What more could I have done when I did not know that love is both to seek and to be sought? For me love was nothing but a dialogue of little riddles, with no answers given."

—Yukio Mishima, _Confessions of a Mask_

**.**

—Parece que la lluvia jamás va a terminar.

Son las primeras palabras que escucha, una noche de verano, del otro lado de la pared de su diminuto departamento. Con la cabeza recargada en la pared fría y a punto de desvanecerse sobre la colchoneta roída, escucha tres golpes de nudillos y la voz suave de un hombre.

—... Debería ir a dormir.

Arthur, con los ojos cerrados y el cansancio pesándole en los hombros, alcanza a responder.

—La lluvia debe detenerse en algún momento.

Escucha una suave risa, melodiosa.

—Tienes razón. Aunque me quedaré despierto para corroborar que la lluvia no caerá eternamente.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Arthur se desliza sobre la colchoneta, sin responder, y cuando menos se lo espera, es arrullado por la lluvia que el hombre de a lado temía que jamás terminara.

**.**

La única clase de intimidad que existía entre Alfred y Arthur es que los dos, siempre que estaban juntos, hablaban en inglés.

Arthur, avezado a su falta de tacto, tenía la impresión de que no podría ser de otra manera, porque incluso a pesar de que no soportaba su acento y la velocidad de sus palabras, no pudo objetar cuando sus propias palabras chocaron contra las de él y su acento terminaba en medio de jadeos a mitad de la noche.

—Cuando me case —empezó Alfred, con ambas manos sobre el escritorio—, dejaré mi actual departamento. ¿Quieres mudarte allí? No te cobraré renta y puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

—No. Deberías venderlo —habló Arthur, tomando un sorbo de té negro. Una rápida mirada hacia los cristales de la oficina le permitió ver las gotas de lluvia de la reciente tormenta.

—Es propiedad de mi padre. No puedo venderlo. Si le digo que un miembro de _Spades _lo está usando, no dirá nada.

—No soy un miembro de _Spades_ —replicó, indiferente.

—¿De qué hablas, _Queen_?

Alfred era cruel en muchos sentidos. Era el sucesor directo de una mafia con gran influencia y rica que poseía empresas, fábricas y controlaba el mercado negro. Era guapo, carismático y la gente era naturalmente atraída hacia él. Y aunque su boda sería en menos de tres semanas, seguía tratando a Arthur como lo ha tratado siempre.

Alfred poseía todo lo que Arthur anhelaba. Dinero, amigos, _futuro_. Por eso cuando Arthur lo conoció hace cinco años en un bar, sólo le quedó una elección: besarlo con el único propósito de tomar todo lo que él no tenía.

Arthur miró su rostro, con la taza de té en la mano, y un sentimiento amargo le recorrió el pecho. No pudo quitarle nada y más bien terminó perdiéndose él mismo entre esas largas pestañas rubias y su natural carisma.

—Llevas más tiempo por aquí que la mayoría de los miembros. Si quieres, en cuanto mi viejo se retire y yo tome posesión de _Spades_, podría darte una buena posición dentro del grupo.

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué no? Sólo tendrías que hacer papeleo en la empresa principal de _Spades _y podría regalarte mi departamento. No tendrías problemas de dinero y...

—No tengo más razones para quedarme por aquí —le interrumpió Arthur.

—Pero...

Arthur se levantó, dejando su té a la mitad y dándose media vuelta. Las ganas de salir huyendo de allí se apoderaron de sus piernas pero se contuvo. A su edad le era imposible poner excusas que diría un adolescente. No dio ni dos pasos. Estaba inseguro.

—Asegúrate de dejarme la invitación a tu boda en el bar de siempre.

Arthur se giró momentáneamente, con la esperanza de ver un atisbo de anhelo en los ojos de Alfred. Pero su acompañante simplemente se levantó y lo miró con la misma expresión cálida y amable. Arthur casi rió de sus deseos absurdos de verlo correr tras de él.

—Estaré en tu departamento esta noche —declaró, y en el tono en el que Alfred pronunció las palabras, detrás de su acento que tanto odiaba, Arthur encontró la despedida que había estado buscando para completamente huir de ese lugar.

—Compraré un lindo regalo de bodas.

Y sin más, Arthur salió de la espaciosa oficina, sin mirar atrás. Por fin, cuando se halló en la acera contraria al edificio, soltó un suspiro.

Alfred está lejos de su alcance, como siempre debió ser.

**.**

Tres golpes en la pared. El sonido de la lluvia caer a la distancia. Arthur suspira.

—¿Estás despierto?

Pasan varios segundos.

—Sí.

Es la voz melodiosa de la otra noche. Es una voz que desentona con las paredes agrietadas y grises.

—La persona con la que pasé estos últimos cinco años se va a casar.

Lo suelta así, porque hay cierto placer malsano en hablar con un extraño de cosas que ni siquiera se atrevería a confesar en voz alta a sí mismo.

—¿Eran amantes?

Y el extraño, sorprendentemente, responde con toda calma.

—Nah. Lo conocí en un bar y supongo que ambos nos sentíamos solos, así que fuimos directo a un hotel. Y así pasaron las cosas. Me mudé a un departamento a lado del suyo. Él empezó a salir con una chica, yo estaba ocupado con mis estudios. Dejábamos nuestra puerta abierta para el otro. Se comprometió, me gradué.

—¿Entonces no lo amas?

—No. Nunca me perteneció, y si lo hizo, fue tan brevemente que ya no lo recuerdo. Es natural que se case y tenga una familia, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces, por qué me siento...?

El sonido de la lluvia opaca absolutamente todo ruido a su alrededor. Y Arthur lo agradece. La pared fría y dura, de alguna forma, lo consuela.

Una suave canción se alza sobre el rítmico ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana.

Es una canción en francés.

Lenta. Dulce. Cálida. Parece disipar la soledad.

Quiere escucharlo por siempre.

Los pensamientos erráticos cesan de una vez por todas con el coro final de la canción.

**.**

Vash lo miró con cierta lástima.

—No podemos detener a _Clubs_. La mayoría de nuestros miembros se unieron a otros grupos y nos hemos quedado sin gente necesaria para evitar que nos quiten nuestro territorio.

Francis permaneció sin hablar.

—Francis, si esto sigue así, te encontrarán y _Diamonds _desaparecerá.

—¿Y las cuentas de banco?

—Hemos vaciado cada una de ellas —Vash deslizó un sobre blanco por el piso—. Toma esto y huye. No me importa a dónde, pero que sea algún lugar lo suficiente lejos de _Clubs_.

Francis tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro había la suficiente cantidad de dinero para poder vivir despreocupadamente su vida en otra ciudad lejos de allí. Lo cerró de inmediato.

—¿Y tú?

Vash le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, soltando una risa amarga. Miró hacia la pared, rehuyendo la mirada de Francis, y exhaló una gran cantidad de humo.

—Yo todavía tengo que...

Francis se levantó y dio una larga zancada hasta donde se encontraba Vash. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió, en el proceso haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos.

—Lili está muerta.

Vash giró la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

—Pensé que no te gustaba la violencia —replicó monótamente.

—No puedes morir así.

Vash deshizo el agarre de Francis de su camisa y tiró su cigarrillo al piso.

—Compré tu boleto de avión, viene dentro del sobre. Tu vuelo sale dentro de cinco días. Elegí París. Romántico, ¿no?

—Vash...

El aludido se acomodó la camisa y le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Francis.

—Huye de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Mi límite son sólo cinco días. Después, puedes tirarte de la torre Eiffel y morirte pero... Sólo te pido cinco días. No hagas nada estúpido.

—¡Vash, espera!

Pero la puerta ya había sido cerrada al último ruego de Francis.

**.**

Suenan tres golpes del otro lado de la pared.

—¿Eso es... una campanilla de viento?

Una campanilla no deja de tintirinear cada vez que la brisa de verano llega.

Una risa.

—Sí.

Silencio.

—Quizás es raro para un hombre de mi edad tener algo así, ¿verdad? Sólo a los ancianos y a los niños les gustan esta clase de cosas pero... Mi madre solía coleccionarlos. Siempre me ha gustado tener varios en el verano y colgarlos en las ventanas.

—Es... más bien inesperado.

—¿Inesperado? ¿En qué sentido?

—En este edificio no viven más que prostitutas, drogadictos y miembros de pandillas que han sido desplazados por las mafias más grandes. En este lugar no hay nada más que violencia e incertidumbre. Pero... las campanillas de viento son algo tan inocente que desentonan completamente con el ambiente lúgubre de este edificio... al igual que tú. Tú no perteneces aquí —declara Arthur.

—Tú tampoco.

Hay cierto tono jocoso en su palabras.

Un largo suspiro.

—¿Sabes? Tengo suficiente dinero para huir a París.

—¿Huir? Suenas más idealista que desesperado.

Suena otro largo suspiro.

—Hace menos de cuatro meses creí estar enamorado de una persona. Pero entonces el auto en el que íbamos chocó y cayó a un río. Cuando me desperté, en una orilla, rodeado de ambulancias y la policía, me di cuenta que ya no amaba a esa persona más. Fue como soñar con el amor de tu vida y despertar sabiendo que no existe y que jamás estará a tu lado. Pero... ella murió. No la amaba más y ella estaba muerta. Cuando fue su funeral, era incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima. La gente a mi alrededor creyó que trataba de contenerme. Pero, ¿sabes?, soy una persona que llora fácilmente, incluso por cualquier estupidez. No soy alguien que reprime sus emociones. Si tengo ganas de llorar, lloro. Si tengo ganas de sonreír, sonrío. Sin embargo, nunca pude derramar una lágrima por ella. Era mi esposa y yo me sentía como si estuviese viendo el cadáver de cualquier extraño. Incluso, hasta la fecha, la recuerdo y me parece como si jamás la hubiese conocido.

—¿Entonces por qué París?

—Porque allí... —se interrumpe— Pero no estoy huyendo precisamente de ella y los sentimientos que soy incapaz de recobrar.

—¿Entonces?

—Si me quedo más tiempo aquí... moriré.

**.**

_Llamadas perdidas: Alfred (1)_

Arthur miró la pantalla de su celular y por su mente pasó la imagen de Alfred haciendo muecas porque no tenía comida chatarra cerca de él o porque su prometida tardaba horas en arreglarse.

O quizás Alfred le llamó al descubrir que ya no vivía más en el departamento contiguo y quería preguntarle el por qué, a pesar de que la respuesta la supieran ambos.

Arthur se encontró a sí mismo mirando una vez más el número de contacto de Alfred antes de borrarlo. Repasó los números en su cabeza por última vez, confiando en que su mala memoria ni siquiera los recordaría.

Antonio miró la pantalla de celular por unos segundos y luego lo interrogó:

—¿No le vas a devolver la llamada?

—No.

Después de todo, la relación que tuvieron era imposible de describir. No era amor. Tampoco eran amigos. Y no necesariamente necesitaban del otro. Eran capaces de continuar viviendo, cada uno a su manera, y apenas recordarse.

—Entonces no irás a su boda.

Arthur miró a su amigo, como si esperase que él respondiera de su parte. Luego desvió la vista hacia su celular.

Arthur ya no necesitaba las letras de su nombre. Alfred sería olvidado tan rápido como Arthur olvidaba cerrar la ventana cuando llovía.

—Quizás.

**.**

—Las lluvias de verano van a acabar pronto.

—¿En serio?

—Será mejor que terminen. No puedo dormir bien cuando llueve de noche.

El ambiente se llena del suave tintirineo de las campanillas y los sonidos de los resortes del colchón al cambiarse de lado en la cama, las sábanas desdoblarse, caerse al piso y los suspiros de ambos.

Las paredes son bastante delgadas cuando se pone atención.

—Quizás sea algo tarde, pero aún no sé tu nombre.

Todo es tan íntimo que por unos segundos la pared que los divide no existe más.

Y suena una risa melodiosa. Se alza por sobre la lluvia, su respiración alterada y los ruidos provenientes del exterior.

—Tienes razón. Me llamo...

Y Arthur, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y el sueño pesándole los párpados, alcanza sólo a oír el sonido de las campanillas de viento y otra suave risilla de su acompañante.

No le pide que repita su nombre. Esa respuesta le parece más que perfecta.

**.**

Francis intentó contactar a Vash una vez más, sin respuesta.

Derrotado, se sentó en el piso de su diminuto departamento y miró el techo, hundiéndose en arrepentimiento.

Después de suceder a su padre como _King of Diamonds_, el grupo había tomado una postura más bien pacifista. Francis no tenía la menor idea de cómo sobrevivir en un mundo en el que la violencia era, por regla, el único método para solucionar las cosas.

Ni siquiera la violencia artística que solía apreciar en la literatura y el arte podían ser de ayuda en el mundo _real_. Y aunque Vash estaba allí para encargarse de _ciertos _asuntos, Francis no podía evitar recordar que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Francis miró el calendario que colgaba a un lado de su reloj de pared. Tres días más.

Y en un acto casi inconsciente, giró la cabeza hacia la pared contraria.

_Fue como soñar con el amor de tu vida y despertar sabiendo que no existe y que jamás estará a tu lado. _

**.**

—¿Irás a su boda?

—No... Él está lejos, como siempre debió ser, y así me gustaría quedarme. Por eso estoy aquí.

Silencio.

—Mi vuelo a París sale en tres días.

—¿De verdad te vas a ir?

—... No. Si no voy a París, moriré. Pero tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver. No puedo simplemente huir y olvidarlo todo. Tengo...

—Espero que la lluvia nunca se detenga.

—¿Eh?

—M-Me refiero a que si la lluvia jamás se detiene, vas a tener que quedarte aquí a cantarme. Así no podrás ir a París.

El personaje cuyo nombre podría ser fácilmente reemplazado por el sonido de las campanillas y la lluvia caer, ríe a carcajadas.

—¿Quieres que te cante de nuevo? Aunque sólo me sé canciones en francés...

—Sólo hasta que la lluvia se detenga, ¿de acuerdo?

**.**

Ya no solía frecuentar ese bar. No desde que Alfred le había invitado a vivir en el departamento que estaba a lado del suyo.

Habían sido buenos tiempos. Solían escabullirse en las noches a la cama del otro y a veces simplemente se quedaban dormidos, sin hacer nada más. Era común que Arthur sólo cerrara la puerta de su departamento cuando tenía trabajo por hacer. Pero la puerta de Alfred siempre estaba abierta, aún cuando invitaba a su prometida a pasar la noche.

El bar se encontraba en el territorio de _Hearts _y era conocido porque todos los clientes se cambiaban de nombre al entrar. Arthur a veces no era Arthur. A veces se llamaba Charles, Jack, Sam, Scott... Nunca el mismo nombre durante el tiempo que frecuentaba ese bar.

Arthur se sentó en su lugar favorito: al final de la barra, pues así podría recargar la cabeza contra la pared y engañarse a sí mismo de que aún seguía sobrio.

El bartender era el único que sabía su nombre real. Era un hombre apuesto, con un fuerte acento alemán y cabello blanco (el cual no sabía si estaba teñido o no, pero realmente resaltaba la piel blanca y los piercings negros que llevaba en las orejas).

—Arthur, hace tanto tiempo que no venías por aquí.

—No digas mi nombre en voz alta —espetó Arthur.

—Sí, sí. ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre?

—Por favor.

Mientras preparaba su bebida, Arthur preguntó:

—¿Ya está _eso_ para mí?

—Oh —su amigo deslizó la bebida hasta él y se agachó atrás de la barra.

Entonces le entregó un bonito sobre color blanco, con las únicas palabras: _Alfred &amp; Margarett_, en tinta negra. El papel lucía costoso y la invitación de buen gusto. Arthur sintió arcadas.

—¿Vino él a entregarlo?

—Sí. Aunque no se quedó a beber nada y salió de inmediato apenas me lo entregó. ¿Qué es?

—La invitación a su boda.

—¿Alfred se va a casar?

—Así es.

—Pero... pensé que ustedes dos...

Arthur terminó su whisky de un solo trago. Las únicas palabras grabadas en el sobre le hacían sentir mal. Sopesó la idea de quedarse a beber más tiempo, pero realmente no soportaba quedarse más tiempo allí. Y sintió lástima, porque era uno de sus bares favoritos.

Brevemente le respondió:

—Nunca fuimos nada. Ni lo seremos.

Dejó el dinero del whisky sobre la barra y salió. Ya leería la invitación completa en la noche.

**.**

—¿Sabes? Creo que de verdad me gustas.

La declaración llega de repente pasada la medianoche.

—Oh.

Contrario a la confesión romántica, la respuesta es bastante simple.

—¿Y por qué exactamente te gusto?

—Porque hoy iba caminando bajo la lluvia y se me ocurrió quererte.

—¿Así nada más?

—Así. Exactamente.

—Me parece una buena respuesta.

Ambos se acercan más a la pared. Y casi susurrando:

—¿Vas a quedarte despierto más tiempo?

—Estaba a punto de irme a dormir. Pero... si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo.

—Entonces, si te vas a quedar despierto... ¿Podrías cantarme una canción?

—¿Por qué? Aún no comienza a llover.

—¿Todavía tienes que preguntar por qué?

Una risa suave se alza en el silencio.

Y luego, una canción.

**.**

Francis salió por primera vez de su diminuto departamento.

—Clubs _está en movimiento. Quédate en donde estás, ni se te ocurra salir._

—_¡Vash!_

—_Tengo que cortar. Cuídate, Francis._

—_¡VASH!_

Traía consigo el revólver que su padre le había regalado antes de morir y pasarle el cargo de _King of Diamonds_. El metal dentro del bolsillo interior de su impermeable era más pesado de lo que se imaginaba.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría pero tenía que ir. Vash se pondría furioso en cuanto lo viera. Sin embargo, paró el primer taxi y le indicó al chófer la dirección del refugio temporal de _Diamonds_.

En cuanto llegó, notó el silencio absoluto dentro de la última de las propiedades de _Diamonds_. Inmediatamente, sacó el revólver y avanzó silenciosamente hasta la entrada.

Recordaba vagamente cómo disparar un arma, pero en medio de la adrenalina y el miedo, sólo podía confiar en sus instintos. La puerta estaba abierta y el estómago se le cayó a los pies.

—¿Vash? —murmuró.

Sonó un disparo. Luego otro. Francis se escondió detrás de una pared cercana.

El mundo de violencia que tanto temía apareció delante de sus ojos, tan crudamente que los ojos de Francis se inundaron en lágrimas. Las ventanas estaban rotas y reconoció al menos a tres de los integrantes de Diamonds, en el suelo, con la sangre en charcos que se mezclaba con el agua de lluvia.

—¿Dónde está Francis?

Esa voz tan conocida. Ivan estaba allí.

Tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el olor a muerte que lo invadía poco a poco, se asomó y encontró al actual _King of Clubs _apuntándole a Vash.

Vash, en el suelo y con la mirada clavada en el piso, sólo soltó una risa amarga.

—No está aquí.

—Tienes una última oportunidad.

En vez de eso, Vash tiró a un lado su actitud seria y comenzó a reírse.

Francis miró con horror cómo Ivan le quitaba el seguro a su arma y extendía el brazo.

Entonces, sin pensarlo, disparó contra la pared de la otra habitación. Ivan saltó hacia atrás y Francis salió de su escondite.

—Francis.

Con manos temblorosas, Francis no dejó de apuntarle a Ivan. Se agachó para ayudar a Vash levantarse y viendo que no tenía ninguna herida mortal, sintió cierto alivio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, imbécil? —siseó Vash a su lado.

—No puedo dejarte morir.

—¿No puedes dejarme morir? ¡Todos están muertos!

Francis se agitó a un más al escuchar la confirmación de Vash.

—¿Entonces para qué me llamaste? Pudiste haberte quedado callado.

Vash bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más.

Entonces Francis miró directamente al _King of Clubs_, y sin bajar su arma, dijo:

—Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras, pero déjanos ir.

Con una sonrisa escalofriantemente infantil, Ivan replicó:

—¿O me dispararás?

Francis dio un paso hacia atrás, empujando a Vash para cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

—Lo haré.

Pero su voz salió temblorosa e Ivan rió.

—Aquí me tienes —abrió los brazos, con su pistola apuntando a la pared y descubriendo su pecho.

Francis puso el dedo sobre el gatillo y lo presionó ligeramente. No parecía haber más miembros de _Clubs _alrededor.

Inhaló profundamente y trató de recordar la posición para disparar un arma correctamente que su padre le había enseñado. Detuvo el temblor de sus manos y le apuntó a Ivan firmemente.

Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sí, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero aún así, el hecho de tomar una vida le hacía tener náuseas. Por más que Ivan le hubiese arrebatado casi todo lo que poseía, no podía odiarlo. Él e Ivan venían de mundos distintos y no podía culparlo. Si habría de culpar a alguien, tendría que ser él mismo. Ese mundo nunca le perteneció, nunca encajó en él y fue un error haber aceptado ser _King of Diamonds_. Lo único que trajo con él fue aún más violencia.

Así que en vez de quitarle la vida a Ivan, su mano bajó ligeramente y apretó el gatillo. Ivan inmediatamente cayó a un lado y sujetó la herida de su pierna.

—Francis... —habló Vash, sorprendido.

—No va a morir. Tenemos tiempo para escapar.

Sin embargo, cuando Vash y Francis se dieron la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Ivan alzó su arma y disparó.

**.**

Arthur entró a la tienda de antigüedades para refugiarse de la lluvia que caía afuera.

La dueña de la tienda era una anciana amable que le ofreció una sonrisa en cuanto entró.

—¿Buscaba algo en especial, caballero?

—Ah... yo... —le daba vergüenza decirle que sólo estaba usando su tienda de refugio, así que aprovechó para preguntarle por algo que estaba buscando hace tiempo— ¿Tiene campanillas de viento?

La anciana asintió sin perder su sonrisa y le invitó a seguirlo.

En un rincón se hallaban colgadas varias campanillas de viento, de diferentes tamaños y colores. No obstante, la mirada de Arthur se concentró en una sola. En uno de los extremos se hallaba una campanilla de color rojo. En cuanto la vio, Arthur supo que tenía que comprarla y regalársela a Francis.

—Quiero esa —apuntó Arthur y la anciana la metió en una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Arthur pagó y de pronto ya no le importaba la lluvia. Resguardó la bolsa de papel contra su pecho y calculó que, corriendo, no se haría más de cinco minutos hasta el edificio donde vivía.

Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en la calle donde se encontraba su departamento, notó una camioneta negra llegar a toda velocidad y estacionarse en la entrada. Arthur no disminuyó su paso y pronto vio salir del lado del copiloto a un hombre rubio.

—¡Francis! —gritó alguien dentro de la camioneta.

Pero el hombre lo ignoró y caminó unos pasos hasta desvanecerse en la acera.

—¡Francis! —y se escuchó a sí mismo gritar desesperadamente.

**.**

El sonido de la lluvia lo inunda todo. Arthur se derrumba en la acera, junto con Francis.

—¡Francis!

Pone la cabeza de Francis sobre su regazo. Pero Francis mantiene los ojos cerrados. Arthur pasa las yemas de los dedos dulcemente por su rostro, tanteando sus párpados, sus pómulos, los labios, la nariz, las largas pestañas rubias, queriéndolo recordar todo antes de perderlo.

Entonces Francis abre los ojos lentamente. El aliento se le va entre los labios y Arthur de repente, ya no tiene casi treinta años y su vida se resume a la de un adolescente perdido que encuentra su primer amor.

—Arthur —y el aludido se siente estremecer bajo sus palabras.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué...?

El charco de sangre se extiende gracias a la lluvia torrencial que cae.

—Quería verte.

—Francis, estás sangrando. Lo último que deberías pensar en este momento es en querer verme.

—El hospital está a veinte minutos. Y si excedemos el límite de velocidad en esta lluvia, es más probable que me muera antes de poder llegar. Por eso vine a verte.

Arthur se muerde el labio. El acompañante de Francis, un joven rubio, baja de la camioneta y se queda parado a unos prudentes metros de distancia. Él también está sangrando pero no parece nada mortal.

—Quizás no sea un buen momento pero... no respondí a tu confesión.

—Francis.

Y lo mira. Las pupilas se dilatan y las gotas de lluvia caen grácilmente de sus largas pestañas.

—Realmente me gustas.

Arthur cierra los ojos.

—No creo tener mucho tiempo pero... ¿Te importaría si canto?

—Adelante.

Entonces entre la lluvia y la multitud curiosa que se aglomera entorno a ambos, Francis canta. Ya no existe una pared que los divida. Arthur acomoda sus brazos alrededor de él y la calidez que todavía irradia el cuerpo de Francis le hace saber que realmente no es más que un adolescente maravillado por el descubrimiento del primer amor.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia y la policía se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

Francis canta hasta que su voz se va desvaneciendo lentamente y la lluvia termina.

Hasta que sólo queda una campanilla de viento a la orilla.

* * *

**Notas: **Si quieren imaginarse qué clase de canción cantaba Francis, les recomiendo que escuchen Place de la République de Coeur de Pirate. Y también recordatorio de que soy demasiado floja como para darle un final apropiado a un fic y no matar a nadie, ha ha hahahaha.


End file.
